love goes on after death
by Ohdontmindme
Summary: Disaster struck throughout every corner of the withered land. A light red and purple hue cover the sky in which large black puffs of smoke laid upon. All seemed non real. All laid as the result of destruction. Only the his words of love were left behind. Gale and slight Nalu. Fanart link :/ xdiamisx .deviantart . com / (with out spaces.)


Disaster struck throughout every corner of the withered land. A light red and purple hue cover the sky in which large black puffs of smoke laid upon. The houses were houses no more , just crumbled piles, the road was shattered rock and dirt. All seemed non real; in fact the city was no longer the beautiful place everyone came to see. All laid as the result of destruction. Despair lingered in the heavy atmosphere, death, sorrow, sadness…it was too much to take.

She felt lost.

Levy couldn't believe how one moment seemed fine and the next, her guild mates whom she learned to love, were risking their lives and future for each other. Torturing their bodies in attempt to defeat the vicious blood thirsty dragons. Their bodies laid on the cracked floor. The ones who were still alive were fighting, displaying life threatening wounds.

She felt numb.

She laid on the hard rough ground. Something had knocked her out before. She couldn't move, she laid under a pile of debris. Her eyes were half lidded. Her hazy vision revealed the devastating scene. She could feel the air filled with hurt and remorse. She saw as Jet and Droy scurried to protect the citizens, but later knocked out by a dragon's tail sending them smashing into a brick wall left there to die.

"Jet….Droy…"she whispered as tears stained her face.

To the left she saw as Lucy cough up blood crawling her way to a non-breathing Natsu.

…He died protecting her.

She kneeled over Natsu and cried her heart out cupping his cheek with one hand while the other clutched his shirt. After a few minutes, she too laid lifeless on top of Natsu. Levy watched as Lucy's eyes stared into nothing as her life went to join Natsu's for eternity.

"Lucy." She whimpered as she closed her eyes thinking it will soften the ache in her heart.

She reopened her eyes to see Gajeel crash a few meters away.

"Now Gajeel you can't leave me….I only have you…"she sobbed.

Then everything went black.

Gajeel smashed violently into a building. He smelled the heavy scent of blood. He touched his wound as he screamed in agony.

"Probably shouldn't have done that" he thought.

He knew his time was coming. He sensed it … he felt it. An image of Levy crossed his head. The iron with the heart in it, laxus's lightning bolt, her blushing face, everything about her rushed in his mind. He loved her, but he didn't deserve her, no, not at all. He knew she loved him too but how could he accept her love when he'd done _that to her._

"Shrimps gonna be hella mad if I die now…so I won't…no...not now…not yet, I have to see her face one last time." He said

Luckily he found her scent nearby and followed the smell. When he reached her he found she was under a pile or bricks and stones.

"Levy…"he rasped.

He used his last bit of strength to free her from the pile. As soon as he got her out he held her gently and kissed her forehead as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"She's still alive." He thought.

Soon enough a dragon made his way over to where Gajeel and Levy were. Gajeel was wide-eyed as he saw the dragon approaching, then glared at the menacing dragon.

"….like hell ….you are…!" he roared.

He laid levy on the ground. He would defeat the dragon on his own, for her. Just then the dragon clawed at his chest, blood gushing out. Gajeel stared up at the wretched sky in disbelief.

"Why..?" he breathed as his wide eyes filled with tears.

Levy awoke and found she was not under the pile she was before. A few yards away she recognized the body that laid in a pool of blood.

"GAJEEL!" she screamed out frantically in utter horror.

She ran as her tears streaked her face to where his body laid and put her tiny hands on his bloody face. She couldn't breathe and shook viciously. Her eyes pouring with tears. Levy's heart ached so hard she wanted to die. A life without her friends and family was bad enough….she couldn't deal without Gajeel, the love of her life. She gasped as he opened his crimson eyes.

"You're alive Shrimp…good." He whispered as he smiled.

"Gajeel-" she cried.

"shhh, I don't need to know anything." He spoke as he stroked her hot cheek.

He reached out for her bruised hand and weakly laid it over his slowly beating heart.

"When this heart stops beating levy, I'll still be loving you…"

….with that his heart stopped…

Those..

Those were his last words to her….

~ _Throughout her life she never forgot his words of love to her. It echoed in her heart every day and night waking her up to puffy eyes and a wet face. Her friends and lover were gone, she had no family….she felt lonely, but not one day she felt unloved for Gajeel's words were branded in her heart …forever_…~

**;-; ahhhhh I cried writing this, I'm not sure if it's all that good but I feel so bad now …. I hope u guys like this story… and if I make at least one person cry it'll make my day cause currently in sobbing in my bedroom..literally… oh yea and im sorry I killed Lucy in this story and I will make another chapter to this on how natsu and lucy died if u want it plz review . sigh* ;-; fanart that I made to this story not much but here **


End file.
